Murder at Smash Mansion
by Midnari
Summary: Two new Smashers join the team, Midnight and Morphio, both truly strange in every since of the word. Finished.
1. Two new Smashers

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, except for Midnight and Morphio. If I owned it, then you would have to say good bye to a couple characters.

Murder at Smash Mansion

Chapter 1: Two New Smashers.

It was noon when Master Hand called everyone down from there rooms to meet two new Smashers.

"Everyone, let me introduce you too our newest members, Midnight and Morphio. Midnight is from the Country of Katon, and Morphio is a time traveler, so we aren't sure where he is from." Master hand spoke, which made Morphio quite curios; after all, there wasn't a mouth on the thing.

"Midnight is an awesome swordsman and also knows a great deal about dark magic. Link, Marth, Roy, I want you three to get to know Midnight; he may give you all a challenge." Master hand explained and was about to continue when Link stood up and pointed a finger at Midnight.

"I know who he is, he stole my sword one time, it took me a while to find it again." Link yelled angrily.

"Link, you can take your revenge on the battle field, your next match will be with Midnight so don't worry." Master hand told Link and then changed the subject to Morphio.

"Morphio is a strange one, he doesn't use swords, or any other weapon you are all used too, he instead uses the bandages that he is wrapped up in, not only that, he has several guns he likes to use, as well." Master Hand turned towards Midnight and told him tell everyone about himself.

"Fine," Midnight reluctantly stepped up where he was a bit easier to see and he was also easier heard, he then started to tell them about himself, "My name is Midnight, I'm from Katon, I'm an Ex-Assassin and I love to fight. I don't believe I have to say anything else, if you want to know anything else though, you'll have to ask me yourself later on."

Morphio walked up to the same place Midnight had been and started to talk. "Alright, you know my name and about my chose of weapons, but lets see what else I can tell you…hmm…I got it, I'm a fun loving guy who is looking for a relat…sorry wrong thing, um…I like to have fun I guess, and unlike Midnight, I am happy, let's try to keep me that way."

The Smashers were looking at Morphio like he was crazy, that wouldn't be to far from the truth. A couple of the Smashers seem to take an interest in both Midnight and Morphio.

"Well, you can all go back to what ever you were doing," Master Hand said to all the Smashers and then turned towards both Midnight and Morphio.

"You two know where your rooms are, go get unpacked. Midnight, after you get unpacked, go to the Battle field, you're in the Match today. Normally I wouldn't start you off so early, but I think you would enjoy fighting." Master Hand told the two, he then floated off and left Midnight and Morphio to their business.

"Whatever." Midnight said shortly and then walked up a flight of stairs and went to his room to unpack.

"Man, you're a downer." Morphio said, following Midnight up the stairs.

Several Minutes after the two got unpacked; Midnight was ready to fight the man in green he had seen long ago.

"Link Verses our Newcomer, Midnight!" An announcer's voice rose above the crowds, "Fight."

"Midnight, I don't know how you got here, but I got to pay you back for stealing my sword." Link told Midnight, before taking out an arrow and shooting it at Midnight.

"Oh, Now I remember, you're the guy in green who tried getting the Shadow blades before I did, 300 years ago, I'm surprised you haven't died of old age yet," Midnight said, catching the arrow that had been shot at him without paying much attention.

"It's only been a year." Link said, now jumping in the air to stab Midnight with a sword plant, only to have Midnight side step and kick link into a cylinder. They were fighting on a field that resembled Hyrule temple ruins.

"Well, this place does have people who seem to be from different eras, they must have brought me here 300 years after we last met. I bet they brought us through time or something, which is why we can all exist here." Midnight said, giving an answer that he thought made some since.

"But enough talk, I want to fight." Midnight smiled evilly, he then unsheathed his blades.

"The shadow blades, you found them!" Link exclaimed, but his attention quickly turned too Midnight himself when he took off and an amazing speed, coming straight towards link. Link jumped out of the way and grabbed a bomb, he chucked it at Midnight, but Midnight grabbed it in Midair and threw it right back, the bomb was ready to explode but there was enough time for link to throw it once more.

"Crap" Midnight didn't have enough time to dodge the bomb, he was gonna get hit by it no matter what.

Smoke rose where the bomb once was, and link had a smirk on his face, but that quickly changed when Midnight came flying out of the smoke, his swords to his sides. Midnight landed with a flip behind Link, and quickly turned around, both Katanas turned into blurs as they relentlessly slashed Link, and Link never even had a chance to turn around, his back was being carved up and Link was trying not to scream in pain. All of a sudden the swords stopped and Link had given a sigh of relief, and turned around he then saw the boot that would send him flying off the board.

"Winner, Midnight." The announcer boomed, the Smashers were astonished and made no sound for a few minutes but then they all started to cheer.

"Sorry Link, I know I get a bit rough, but I had to let loose, you would have done the same." Midnight said, walking over to the portal link came back through.

"You're not the same as last time; I guess age does bring wisdom." Link said, walking towards Midnight and holding out his hand.

"No, not really. Though, I have been around for three hundred years, I have only been awake for 200 of those years, and trust me, I'm not wise, I just like you. You stood against my attacks and hell, you made me have to use some of my powers, remember that bomb? Well, I survived it by using a shield made of Darkness." Midnight explained, he then took Links hand and shook it.

"Well, your gonna be an awesome Smasher, follow me, I'm gonna introduce you to some of my friends." Link told Midnight, and he soon walked off into another portal that went back the Mansion, Link kept walking until he entered his on Bedroom, several people were in there.

"You let them in your room when your not there?" Midnight asked softly, almost whispering, though Zelda could hear him with her pointy ears, and she already disliked Midnight because of how Link had talked about him.

"No, I asked them to wait here before the battle started. I wanted them to meet you, well, I thought I would win the battle and I wanted them to congratulate me, but this works too." Link Laughed and Midnight actually smiled a little, but it quickly vanished.

"So, you're the Man who stole the Master Sword for his on Dark purposes, huh?" Zelda had piped up as soon as link had got done talking.

"No, I had stole it to get the swords that are around my waist, problem was the Master Sword became the Blood stain sword at my touch, it began make my flesh rot off and I almost died getting to the Shadow Blades, once I got to them I went into a 100 year sleep and basically woke up in Hell, and I mean Hell. Demons were every where and a soon got to practice some new powers. However, that is all you need to know." Midnight explained to the Blonde woman sitting on Links bed.

Zelda looked at the ground, "Sorry, I didn't know."

Midnight shrugged it off, "It doesn't matter; I still stole his sword for my on purposes."

"Enough of the past, Midnight, that beautiful lady on the bed is Zelda, the bird thing next to her is Falco, next to him is Fox, and you can tell why. That little could over there is me, except from 7 years ago." Midnight blinked, confused about the child.

Link continued, "The two swordsmen over there are Marth and Roy. The woman over there is Samus, normally she wears a suit, but when she isn't fighting she doesn't wear it. Next is Peach, Mario isn't here, we really aren't friends, we get along okay but we don't like to hang out." Link had finally got done introducing everyone.

"Bird thing? Funny big ears," Falco said rolling eyes, and then walked up to Midnight and shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you Falco," Peach was about to come up shake Midnight's hand when a voice was heard at the door.

"Man, that's twisted. Midnight fights and I stay around the Mansion to make friends and Midnight, the darkest man of all times get more friends then me," Morphio was hanging from the door smiling, he then flipped down and walked into the room.

"You're the other new guy, Morphio, right? Asked Peach, who walked up to him.

"Why are you wearing those bandages?" Peach asked, who was know right at his face, looking for any sign of a body underneath the bandages.

"Well, I did find my body and it's back at my room, but awhile back I had wished upon a stone and was hurtled back into the past, the trip cost me something…Well I found my body in a time really far in the future, I had to destroy everything to get it back, the weird thing was how my body looked, it's hair had turned white and one eye blind, the other had turned pure red. It was strange, I even sensed the power it had, it could use magic that involved it's on soul." Morphio said, he then ran back to his room real fast, and came back in his on body.

"I can go back in my body at will, and it doesn't take me long. Well, I haven't been in it for awhile, what do you think?" Morphio asked jokingly, his voice had gotten a bit lower.

"What is with the face painting?" Peach asked.

"Don't know, it was like that when I found the body again." Morphio replied.

"Well, I'm going to bed, I guess I'll speak to you more tomorrow, but for now I need to sleep." Midnight said, walking away from the group and heading to his room. Morphio did the same; his room was only a couple rooms down so it didn't take long before he entered his on Bedroom.


	2. Fright night

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, except for Midnight and Morphio. If I owned it, then you would have to say good bye to a couple characters.

Murder at Smash Mansion

Chapter 2: Death of greenie.

About a week after Midnight and Morphio joined the Smashers, a phone rang, it was in Mario's room.

"Hello, it's'a me'a, Mario." Mario answered with his trademark sentence.

"Hello, have you ever been gored with seen your on intestines?" the voice asked.

"Um…No, why do you ask," Mario asked, fearing the answer.

"No reason, but would you like to buy a great mortgag-" Mario hung the phone up and mumbled something about salesmen.

The phone rang again and Mario picked it up, "Stop calling you stupid salesman, I don't need any damn Mortgage." Mario yelled through the phone.

"What the hell, I don't want to sell you mortgage." The voice said on the other end of the phone.

"Then what do you want?" Mario asked, annoyed with all the calls.

"I want to kill you," All of a sudden the glass broke and a hooded creature ran at Mario, Mario through a fire ball at the Creature. The fire ball didn't even slow him down, so Mario did the only thing he could think of, run for his life.

"Hahaha, you want get away from me?" The Creature yelled from behind him, the voice getting steadily closer.

Mario's brother came walked out in front of Mario, he had been reading and didn't notice his brother or the monster and got slammed into by Mario.

"Get off me you fat bastard," Luigi yelled from underneath his brother, Mario was to terrified to move, Luigi rolled him off and saw the Creature himself, he let out a blood curdling scream before being silenced by a claw that had ripped his throat out.

"L..L…Luigi!" Mario yelled, he now had tears in his eyes as the Monster came up to him.

"Don't worry, I only needed to kill one person tonight, your brother took your place. You may go free…for now," The voice let out a chilling laugh and then vanished into nothingness.

"Luigi…" Mario sat, crying into his palms. He sat there all night and when the Sun rose, a scream could be heard through out the entire Mansion. It was Peach, she had saw Luigi's body, and assumed Mario had killed him. Mario was still crying, though no tears came out, his tears had long since ran dry. Blood was on his gloves from where he had tried to make Luigi wake up, of course, it was futile but Mario would try anything to wake his precious brother up.

Well a crowd had formed around the scene, Peach and a couple others were now crying, while the other people who were there had there head down in silent mourning. Link had gotten there a minute after he had heard the scream. He had been consoling Peach since then. Midnight was the last to show up, since he didn't really want to get involved, he knew that scream was one of terror, and since he was an Ex- assassin, he knew he would be one of the top suspects. Ganon and Bowser would be on the top of the least, especially Bowser, since him and the Mario brothers were always fighting. Mario would also be one of the suspects since he was at the scene of the crime.

"Peach, its okay; Remember, this place has got a lot of magic and medicine, maybe Master Hand has something that could revive him, and if not, Midnight him self knows one light spell that can bring back the dead." Link said, trying to delude not only peach, but him self too, He had and Luigi had some things in common, one of which was their clothing style.

"Right, Midnight?" Link directed his attention towards the man cloaked in Black. Midnight shook his head solemnly.

"The spell you're talking about must be cast before death; it can't revive a person who has already fallen." Midnight replied, but seeing the sadness on his face, he quickly scanned his brain for an idea.

"My brother," Midnight started, unsure whether or not he should continue, "My brother, he is a master of light spells, he may be able to bring him back, but you would have to keep him from breaking down by freezing him or something, though I don't know if a spell will bring him back, I do know that if one can, the body can't be dead for to long, or it can't have broken down to much."

Link stared at him, looking a bit happier, and peach stopped crying, after hearing Midnight's words.

"So, you can get your brother?" Peach asked a little hopeful.

"No way in hell, I hate my brother with every fiber of my being, ask Master Hand if you want to come, but I wouldn't invite that Bastard here if I were dieing." Midnight said his face now full of hate and distaste.

Link looked a bit mad, but figured it was none of his business, however, he would ask Master Hand for Peaches sake.

"You better hurry up and freeze him if you're thinking about trying to get my brother here," Midnight said, before he started walking to the stairs. He was going to go get Master Hand and tell him what was going on.

A couple minutes later, Master Hand came barreling down the stairs, trying to get the body.

"Everyone, go back to your business, I'll take care of things down here," Master Hand told everyone.

"Except for Mario, Link, Peach, Zelda, Marth, and Roy." Master hand said before those 6 could leave.

"What about Morphio and Midnight?" Link asked, wondering why his two other friends didn't need to stay.

"No, they don't need to get involved. They didn't really know Luigi, however, you 6 did." Master Hand Replied. He then snapped his fingers and Luigi froze.

"Midnight told me about his brother, I will try and find him, until then, I will take Luigi's body to Dr. Mario, and he will keep it somewhere.

"I want you all to watch out, I have security camera's all around and when Midnight came up there to tell me I wanted to make sure he wasn't lying, well, I saw that Mario had been the target. I think you will all be targets for the Monster that killed Luigi." Master Hand explained.

"You should all go back to your rooms and rest, I know you all are upset and rest should help a little bit, but again, be careful. That thing could still be in the Mansion." Master hand said again, he then floated back up stairs and left the scared Smashers. Luigi had vanished after Master Hand had left; the Smashers assumed he had been sent to Dr. Mario; Mario's alter self that can somehow exist even with Mario being there as well.

"He's right, let's go rest; I think a nap will do us good." Link said. The group soon dispersed back to there rooms, Mario had to be dragged though.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, except for Midnight and Morphio. If I owned it, then you would have to say good bye to a couple characters.

Murder at Smash Mansion

Chapter 3: A Twisted ending

That day, everyone had been quite, even when everyone went down to eat, no one said a word. No one wanted to sleep, they feared they might be next, well, Midnight and Morphio we impassive and didn't care if they died or not. Midnight had made it clear that he welcomed death and Morphio was basically a soul anyway.

In Young Links room, a clicking could be heard, and then a scream. The door flew open and out came Young Link, with the same creature that killed Luigi right on his tail.

"Help!" The boy screamed then he slammed right into a very angry Midnight. Young Link ran behind Midnight and stayed there; hoping Midnight would protect him, though Young Link doubted Midnight could survive the Monster.

"So, is this what you were screaming about? You woke me up because of this?" Midnight growled.

"You need to get out of here, I can't fight if you're behind me, now go!" Midnight yelled before jumping into the air, dodging a blast of fire that shout out of the things sleeve.

"So, you're gonna take the kids place? How selfless." The monster laughed before trying to grab Midnight, he missed and got a foot to the head instead. The monster got mad and sent both Midnight and him hurtling into a vortex.

"Your in my world now, my powers are much stronger here, and besides, they won't be able to freeze you if you're here, Hahaha" The monster laughed but stopped when Midnight started to get bigger and grow Flaming wings, his body stripped with a Black lines, and on his forehead a crescent moon appeared.

"I like your world, it's filled with Darkness. So much so I couldn't help but to turn into this form, get ready for the biggest as whooping of your life." Midnight smiled and then started speeding towards the monster, claws taking the place of his swords. The creature opened a portal back to the mansion but wasn't able to escape into it in time to dodge Midnight, instead they were both sent back to the castle, Midnight on top of him, claws penetrating the creatures skin, his claws made it's way to the creatures skill and went through it with ease.

"Have fun in hell!" Midnight laughed before ripping its head off, it then started morphing into Jigglypuff.

"What the hell? It was Jigglypuff…I'm going to go take a Tylenol," Midnight said to himself, passing several people who were running to the scene, a lot of the people stopped to look at Midnight's new form.

"God, I need something for my head." Midnight mumbled to him self as he turned back into his normal form and searched a cabinet for something to soothe his head.

"Midnight! It was Jigglypuff!" Mario yelled from Midnight's door.

"I know, I know" Midnight said, resisting the urge to throw a brick at Mario's head…He didn't resist it as well as he though because Mario was on the ground unconscious with a brick on top of his head.

"I wonder why I even had the brick." Midnight shrugged and walked over Mario's unconscious form.

"Fat bastard" Midnight said under his breath, once he was near the crowd he saw Master Hand, and when Master Hand so Midnight he called him up.

"Midnight, you are know truly a Smasher, this was all a test and you passed it with flying colors. Of course, poor Jigglypuff was hurt pretty badly, but she'll get over it." Master Hand explained, but at one look of Midnight's face, the Hand coward.

"You mean to tell me, I have a splitting headache because I had to be initiated. I had to be sent to a place where I become a beast that drains a lot of my power because of a test?" Midnight growled, all the Smashers had been smiling before, but now they all stood in fear.

"Y..ye..yea," Master Hand stuttered.

"Alright cool, I just wanted to know if I was right. Oh, and you might want to get Mario to the doctor, he ran into my room yelling, and I had a headache so I, you know…threw a brick at him." Midnight explained.

"So, Luigi is alright?" Midnight asked.

"Who cares, lets all get cake." Master hand replied and started floating to the dining area. Everyone cheered and followed him, leaving Mario Unconscious.


End file.
